It's About What You Need
by Bruno'sGroupie
Summary: Jacob is a famous actor who has a reputation for being quite the man whore. Oneshot contest entry. Rated for language and mild sexual content. Jacob/OC


**This is a one shot that I wrote for a contest on another site. It was the first one-shot I have ever written...I thought it was pretty good for a first try.**"OH HELL NO!" we shouted in unison when his agent told us about the "Secret Plan" they had for us to get some publicity. There was no way on God's green earth I was going to even pretend to be dating the arrogant bastard that is Jacob Black. I've only worked with him twice but that was enough to prove that he was the most arrogant, self-centered, dimwitted person on the face of the earth. Although he was very photogenic I must say, and his photos brought us a lot of business afterward - but that's beside the point.

* * *

"Ellie, please. You are a great photographer, one of the best our company has, and this could really boost our clientele." my manager tried to reason with me.

"No, no, NO! I refuse to be seen with that arrogant piece of shit anymore than I have to which, thankfully, ISN'T AT ALL!" I yelled.

"Yeah I don't want o be tied down to some stuck up bitch like her." Jacob agreed mimicking my actions.

"Watch who you're calling stuck up you self-centered cockroach." I growled at him.

"I'm watching you but you're not doing anything." He quipped back.

"Well if you didn't have your head up some slut's ass maybe you would be able to see how much of dick you are." I said, my comeback being just as quick as his. I noticed out of the corner of my eye his agent smiling smugly at the two of us bickering. "What the fuck are you smiling at? This was your idea." I said getting really pissed off with every second that I had to stay in this room.

"I know and it was a great idea. Just look at you two." We looked at each other and noticed that we had moved closer to each other during our little argument. We both nearly jumped to the other side of the room. "See you two have great chemistry, and this whole constantly-arguing-will-they-last-or-won't-they thing you two have going on will really keep the public entertained."

"I don't care what the public thinks! I'm not going to ruin my good name by associating it with his!" I argued back.

"Ellie," My manager started "This will bring about the attention that our company needs, and if you don't comply I'm going to have to let you go." I looked at him incredulously not believing that he really just said those words.

"Are you seriously trying to blackmail me into going along with this?" I asked him.

"Don't think of it as blackmail, think of it as…an ultimatum. Either you do it, or you lose your job." He said with a smirk thinking he had me in a corner.

"Well, see, that wouldn't exactly work seeing as you yourself, said that I was the best photographer you had. Add that to the fact that ever since I joined this company business has grown tremendously." I replied knowing that he knew I was right.

"True but I can easily find someone else, someone better with no problem."

"Like who?" I asked calling his bluff.

"Jacqueline Ray." No he didn't.

"You wouldn't dare." He wouldn't possibly replace me with the one person that he knows I have been on pins and needles with since we both graduated from USC. She's always been trying to steal my jobs and just about everything else from me and has been quite successful until now. Hence why I have the job and she got the boot.

"I would and I will, unless you don't give me reason to." I sighed heavily as I thought it over. There was no way in hell I was going to lose my job to that bitch, and this would be like just giving it to her.

"Alright, fine! I'll do it." I said throwing my hands in the air. I gathered my stuff trying to get out of there as soon as possible. "But I swear if he does even one thing inappropriate I won't hesitate to rip his dick off and beat him with it. Then I'm calling this publicity stunt off." I threatened looking at Jacob.

"You couldn't even touch my dick." Jacob said back.

"Only because I wouldn't be able to find it." I said with a slight smile and walked out of the door before he could say anything back. Only when I got down to my car did I realize that Jake had been unusually quiet while I was arguing with my boss. He wasn't making any snide comments, mumbling under his breath or snickering or anything like that. Oh well, I decided to let it go no reason to worry about nothing. I started the car and headed home. I was in the need for a _very_ long bubble bath.

It had been about a week since this whole thing started and I must give myself some props seeing as I hadn't killed Jake yet. By orders-and threats- by his agent and my manager we went out almost every day. We would go out to eat at high end restaurants and be seen at new clubs (mostly for promotional reasons), go to random stores to "shop" all the while smiling and laughing and hugging on each other.

To the public eye we were a very loving couple, but little did they know every time we went out to eat we always called someone else to meet us there so we wouldn't have to be together. When we go to the clubs we would always find someone else to spend the time with. When we would be "hugging on each other he would actually be trying to trip me up and I would be laughing at his failed attempts while pinching the crap out of his sides. Obviously we were anything _but_ a loving couple, and I was just waiting for the day that the press would call our bluff so that this nightmare would end.

The day of the promotional party for Jacob's new movie I decided to sleep in, seeing as I had nothing better to do. When I finally woke up completely I went into my living room and saw a white garment bag and a shoe box with the Jimmy Choo logo on it sitting on my couch. _He must have left it here last night._ Another requirement by our bosses, we had to make it look like we were more…intimate with each other. Next to it was a plain white envelope with nothing written on it. Inside I found a plastic keycard and a note which read:

_Put this on and meet me outside at 6:00 p.m. – Jake._

"What no please?" I said out loud my dog Roscoe the only one around to hear me. I could tell this night wouldn't go over too well. Since the press would be all over that place we actually had to be together the entire time…ugh. I went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat and looked at the clock on the microwave: _5:15_. "Oh shit!" I said running towards the bathroom and taking a quick yet thorough shower. I pulled out my flat iron and straightened the parts of my hair that did get wet.

That's the only thing I did hate about being part black, my hair was an unruly curly mess and I constantly had to do something to it to keep it from looking too crappy. When I finished with my hair I went back out to the living room and opened the garment bag. Inside was a black braided halter dress with a little baggie of bracelets and necklaces to choose from. I quickly put the dress and was surprised with just how much boob showed. I had never had much before but this dress made me look huge!

I went back to the bathroom and fixed my make up noticing that I only had 15 more minutes (that bastard was never late and got pissy whenever I was. I finished my makeup with 10 minutes to spare and made my way back to my room. I open the box from Jimmy Choo and nearly choked on my own spit. Inside was a pair of black gladiator 4 inch heels. The very ones I had been ogling for quite some time lately purposely rationing my money so that I could buy them one day.

However, what really got to me was the note tied to one of them: _An apology._ Two words, two little words were all it took to make me have a slightly better outlook on tonight…slightly. since I knew I wouldn't be able to run down the stairs in the heels I donned on my black ballet flats grabbed my purse and made a mad dash for the front lobby of my apartment complex.

_Jake._

It was already 6:01 and she still wasn't down yet. I didn't really mind that much but it always pissed her off when I pretended to be pissed at her for being even a few seconds late, and when she got angry she always look so damn delic-

_Fuck man stop that she's a bitch remember!_

_Yea but she a hot bi-_

_No! She hates you and you hate her! Got it! Repeat that!_

_She hates me and I hate her._

_Again._

_She hates me and I hate her._

_Good say that every time you start to let your dick think for you._

I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands. Contemplating the many different ways this night could go wrong. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Ellie standing in front of me looking hotter than those anorexic models she's always photographing. I knew I was smart for getting the halter dress instead of the v-line dress. My eyes roamed up her body taking in every detail. The dress stopped just a little higher than mid-thigh exposing the smooth, silky copper (or as she liked to call it latte) colored legs. The dress was long enough to cover the goods but short enough that if she bent over I would be able to see all of her big beautiful ass of hers. I kept traveling upwards and saw that her boobs looked bigger than ever. Damn I have great taste! Now I know you all are probably wondering how I can think this way about her if I hate her, but hey I might not like this bitch but I know when a girl is hot and Elle was fucking on fire!

She did a little spin for me as I stood up and asked "What do you think?" what I thought was that she was wearing WAY too much clothing right now but that nagging voice in my head reminded me to keep my head in the game.

"Eh, you could be worse." I said playing nonchalance. The small smile she had on her face fell almost instantly at my words.

"Fuck you Black." She growled at me exciting the beast within.

"Not even in your dreams baby." She huffed and turned towards the door _oh but how I wish you-NO! She hates me and I ha-aw fuck this shit._

I watched as her luscious hips swayed as she walked to the car. The way her butt would jiggle with every step she took. Shit I really need to stop before I get a massively noticeable hard-on. We got in the car and headed out to the showroom all the while I couldn't stop stealing glances at her perfectly toned legs and the way her chest would rise and fall with every breath she took. Damn what was this girl doing to me? We arrived at the showroom, put on our happy faces and executed out perfectly organized "loving couple" routine.

After the event was over we went out to Club Vixen for a few drinks. Okay, a _LOT_ of drinks. We owed it to ourselves and each other to get totally hammered for sticking with this phony relationship for so long…and for not killing each other. After two Mango Margaritas, one Sex on the Beach, four shots of tequila, and two shots of straight whisky, Ellie was completely trashed. I myself had already had six shots of bourbon, four shots of tequila, and 3 shots of whisky and boy was I feeling good.

Love Games by Lady GaGa started to blast from the speakers. "Oh My GOD! Thisssss isss my soooonng!" Ellie slurred as she jumped off of the bar stool and stared to pull me onto the dance floor. I downed the rest of my drink and followed her out there. We got to the middle of the dance floor and she was already dancing. I came up behind her and put my hands on her hips swaying and grinding to the beat. The breakdown before the chorus came on and she turned and faced me singing along with the song.

_**Hold me and Love me**_

_**Just wanna touch you for a minute**_

_**Maybe three seconds is enough**_

_**For my heart to quit it**_

_**Let's have some fun this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Don't drink too much**_

_**Just bust that stick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

Every time she said 'disco stick' her hand would graze over my groin making it twitch slightly. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they traveled from her waist to her ass. I tightened my grip and heard her moan in my ear. The tightness in my pants grew even tighter and I knew she could feel it because of how close she was to me and because I heard her moan again which in turn made me grow even harder. It was a circle with no end. I was basically dry humping her on the dance floor until I couldn't take it anymore. The song hadn't even finished when I was pulling her out of the club.

I hailed a cab and told him to take us to the Hilton hotel. I threw my head back and groaned in ecstasy as I felt one of her hands lightly rubbed the fabric covering my practically painful erection. She started to unzip my pants as kissed and nibbled on my neck. I reluctantly stopped her by putting my hand over hers and whispering in her ear. "Not yet baby, not yet. Just a few more minutes." I heard her whimper quietly as I per hand away only to have hem latch to the sides of my face as she pressed her lips to mine.

It took all that I had not to attack her right then. Thankfully, we arrived at the hotel before I completely lost it. I paid the cab driver and carried the loudly singing, completely wasted, and absolutely horny Ellie up to the room as fast as I possibly could. I saw the keycard hanging out of her chest area. Seeing as I had my hands full at the time I grabbed it with my teeth being sure to let my tongue slip across the exposed skin. With, surprisingly, little difficulty I opened the door and took her inside kicking the door shut behind me.

_Ellie._

I woke up in the morning to and enormous headache and soreness in certain parts of my body. I really couldn't remember anything about last night besides the fact that I had drank more in one night than I had in my entire life. I knew that I was going to pay for it the next morning but Jake was buying and I intended on spending as much of his money as possible.

I knew that I had to get up but I didn't want to. I was very warm and comfortable right where I was. I turned onto my other side and buried my face into the warmth I felt beside me. As soon as I got comfortable something hard and warm tightened around my waist. My eyes flew open and I came face to face with a perfectly sculpted yet oddly russet brown chest. My breath hitched in my throat as I resisted the urge to look up at his face and confirm my fears.

It's pretty obvious what happened when I did. Yep, I screamed. I screamed and scrambled off of the bed taking the sheets with me to cover over my body. At the same time Jake jumped out of the bed not even bothering to cover himself up.

"Oh my God! What the fuck Black!" I yelled, his "friend" was just hanging there chilling and I couldn't keep myself from stealing glances at it. He noticed my gaze and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself up with. "What the hell happened last night?" I hissed at him.

"You don't remember?" he asked. I saw something flash through his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it showed.

"Obviously not if I'm asking you!" I snapped at him. "The last thing I remember is getting shitfaced at the bar last night. Did you drug my drink?" I asked in a rush.

"No! Why would I want to do that?" he asked shocked.

_I don't know. It sounded like something you would do_

"I mean I have a pretty good guess seeing as I just woke up in bed, stark naked, with you who also happens to be just as naked. I just really want to believe that it's true."

"Well believe it honey, 'cause unfortunately facts don't lie."

"SHIT!" we both yelled out in unison. This was so not good.

We both agreed not to ever speak of that night ever again. Unfortunately life doesn't like to follow along with the plans that you make. Well, what more could I expect from a night being completely wasted and having _unprotected_ (yes you heard me right) sex with an equally drunken guy? Yep, you guessed it, I'm pregnant. Figures.

About a month after that fateful night I found out that I was carrying the child of the infamous manwhore. We "broke up" about a week or two after the incident only because we knew that it would have been extremely awkward, either way, back to this baby thing. I told Jacob almost as soon as I found out. In fact he was the very first person that I called. I had already known that he was going to deny it but that didn't make it hurt and less. To this day I'm still not sure why it hurt so badly to have him deny that this was _our_ baby.

It took some time but I finally convince him to realize that I wasn't lying and that this baby was really his. Everyone saw an almost immediate change in him. It was like a light bulb went off in his head and he started to really take responsibility. We tried our legitimately dating and to my surprise I found out that he really is a great guy when he's not being a total asshole. We've had our ups and downs but it was all for the better.

Months later our son Christian William Black was born. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen in my entire life. Sure the fact that he was my own son might have had a little to do with it, but either way everything about him was just so perfect. He took on just about every quality of his father, almost literally a spitting image, from his eyes to his little itty bitty toes. The only thing he took from me was his eyes, but I'm fine with that.

You might say that our story is very cliché, but in truth there was more than one reason why I agreed to "date" him in the first place. Neither of us was what the other one really wanted however, I knew that my boring life of looking at pictures was getting to be a bit too much and I needed some type of excitement, and Jake, well, he needed something, or rather someone, to stabilize and slow down his fast paced life and I guess I was the right person to do that. Because when push comes to shove it's really not about what you want, it's about what you need.

* * *

**AN: Review loves...*whispering* They make me happy :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Ellie :D**


End file.
